


Grand Piano

by Rosey_Note



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Note/pseuds/Rosey_Note
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash could pin point the exact moment he fell in love with that idiotic musician.</p>
<p>He is often told how the man is playing his heart and honestly Vash wouldn't be opposed to him continuing.</p>
<p>Based off the song Grand Piano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Piano

Dear Roderich Edelstein,

Am I just a fool?  
Blind and stupid for loving you

Vash could pin point the exact moment he fell in love with that idiotic musician. Roderich. When he was so sound he remembered the moment perfectly. It's such a shame that he missed it. He didn't even realize it. Till he was way too late. Until there was someone else. He was far too blind. Elizaveta. He married her for his country.

Am I just a silly boy?  
So young and naíve to think you were the one who came to take claim of this heart  
Cold-hearted, shame you'll remain just a frame in the dark

Eventually I just had to get it out there. I told him a few months before his wedding. Not my best idea but I needed to say it to him. I loved him. He said to wait for him but he loved me too that this wouldn't be it for us. When I next met him he was happy with Elizaveta it was simply better for me to not acknowledge the conversation. The moment we were away from her he pulled me into a kiss. It was numbing. Or do I just not know any better.

The people are talking, the people are saying  
That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano  
The people are talking, the people are saying  
That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano  
So play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on, play on

Arthur dragged me away from the end of the meeting today. People know of us most people just didn't acknowledge it. That made me happy I didn't like any attention much. When he finished dragging me Gilbert and Lilli joined us they stared at me with almost pity I hated every moment of it. After a moment they begin talking they said you were playing my heart.

Arthur compared it to the grand pianos that you would typically play.

I didn't know what to say for a moment Roderich for a moment I nodded and I finally gave them an answer I suppose it wasn't an answer that they had wanted though,what is the answer I know I was going to give, whether it was in my head, my heart, whether I said it or if not.

"Then play on"

Signed,  
Vash Zwingli


End file.
